My Taikutsu
by Hokazono Yui Hokuto
Summary: sebuah kasus kira membawa pertemuan perempuan bernama Light yagami  dan pembunuh terhebat didunia,BB  what!  Siapakah kira dan bagaimana hubungan mereka bila sang detektif terhebat didunia ,L  ! berada ditengah  hubungan mereka ?
1. Chapter 1

My Taikutsu by Locka Myheart

Hello , Hajime mashite watashi Locka Myheart. Ini penpik pertamaa saya dan ada yang kenal dengan Sweety Hugo ? moga-mogaan engak wuhehehe*dibom nuklir ama Sweety *sekali lagi,nie fanfik pertama saya,kami janjian lomba siapa duluan yang up-date cerita kami difanfic mogaan Locka ngak keduluanan ama Sweety. Btw please enjoy ^3^.

Summary : sebuah kasus kira membawa pertemuan perempuan bernamaLight yagami dan pembunuh terhebat didunia,BB what? Siapakah kira dan bagaimana hubungan mereka bila sang detektif terhebat didunia ,L berada ditengah hubungan mereka ? inilah love triangle antara the innocent girl (?),the killer(?) and the greatest detective(?). remember Light dicerita gue seorang CEWEK okay?

Discaimer : saya bukan pemilik Death note character's ,movie, manga and the anime saya Cuma own this cerita .

WARNING: this story contain sexuality action no KID'S underage to read this, kalo ngak suka don't read it!

THOU HAVE BEEN WARN

Chapter 01 : encounters

In Yagami's residence .

"ahh,otou-san, na saaai…!"teriak seorang anak perempuan remaja berumur 14 tahun,menyambut sang ayah,Yagami Souchiro,sang ketua NPA dan kakaak perempuannya Yagami light.

"sayu,tadaima"jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

"anata , datang ayo makanan sudah siap,sayu mari makan"ucap ibunya,Yagami Sachiko.

"baik,oka-san .."jawab anak yang dipanggil Sayu .

"bagaimana hari-harimu, tou-san?"Tanya Sayu,sambil memakan lauknya.

" sangat baik sekali ,akhir-akhir ini Light juga membantu beberapa kasus yang sulit dipecahkan" jawab ayahnya.

"ne,ne onee-chan ? apa kau sudah punya pacar?"goda Sayu dengan senyum nakal.

"belum… belum ada lelaki yang kusukai ataupun perempuan yang menarik jika kau ingin menganggapku lesbian,sayu"jawab Light memakan nasinya dengan menutup matanya dengan tenang sesuai kebiasaanya.

"ah,sudah lama sekali kita tidak ngobrol seperti ini ya"ucap ibunya.

"mou, okaa-san nih ngomong apa sih? Onee-chan baru saja pindah sejak satu minggu yang lalu" jawab sayu.

Light hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Yagami Light adalah perempuan yang memiliki kecantikan yang melebihi dewi manapun. Rambutnya yang panjang sebatas pinggul dan warna rambut yang berwarna sepia ato coklat yang sesuai dengan warna matanya yang berwarna mocha hangat. Membuat semua teman lelaki dan gadis-gadis diuniversitasnya ingin jadi dibalik kecantikannya light memiliki IQ yang melebihi 200. Dia juga memiliki cita-cita yang besar yaitu menjadi detektif wanita pertama yang terhebat seperti L, tokoh idolanya. Light selalu membantu ayahnya untuk memecahkan kasus yang tersulit untuk mengasah instingnya.

"ne,onee-chan ,selesai makan ajari sayu matematika ya?" Tanya Sayu.

"sayu, Light kan capek setelah membantu ayahmu dan dia belum selesai membereskan barang-barangnya !" ucap ibunya.

"tidak apa-apa kok okaa-san aku belum lelah. sayu,bagian mana yang tak kamu mengerti ?" Tanya Light.

Setelah membantu sayu dalam matematikanya,Light pamit untuk pulang meski ibu dan ayahnya memaksa untuk tidur dirumah lamanya,tetapi Light bukanlah gadis yang lemah dan dia tak ingin merepotkan orangtuanya. Dia pun segera kembali ke penthouse miliknya .

In To-oh university , Monday morning

Sebuah motorcycle berwarna hitam melaju pesat memasuki gerbang masuk universitas yang terkenal di penggendara berdiri untuk melepas helmnya yang berwarna hitam sesuai dengan jaket kulit yang dikenakannya. Sebuah rambut berwarna sepia dengan indahnya berkilau karena sinar matahari pagi.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria dan dua wanita mengelilinginya.

" gohayo Light- chan" panggilnya.

"gohayo,Light-kuun"senyum kedua gadis kearah Light.

"ah ,gohayo ,Mikami-kun, Misa - chan,dan Takada-san" jawab Light.

Keempat mahasiswa ini segera masuk kedalam universitas, Mikami teru adalah sahabat Light sejak masuk keuniversitas, dia bercita-cita menjadi pengacara ,sedangkan Amane Misa dan Takada Kiyomi adalah sahabat Light sejak kecil,bedanya Misa ingin menjadi artis sedangkan Kiyomi ingin menjadi pembawa acara dalam berita. Light tahu bahwa ketiga temannya sangat menyukainya,namun dia hanya mengangap mereka adalah teman-temannya atau sebagai saudaranya.

In To-oh university , Monday evening.

"sampai jumpa Light-chan"ucap mereka bertiga sambil meninggalkan Light.

"sampai jumpa" jawab Light sambil mengendarai motornya.

Light mengendarai motornya menuju taman ,untuk menyegarkan ditaman Light duduk disebuah bangku dibawah pohon maple yang mulai berguguran ,memang saat ini bulan oktober musim gugur dikanto. Light duduk dan mengamati sekelilingnya dengan novel Sherlock holmes yang baru dia pinjam di perpustakaan.

Ketika sedang seru-serunya membaca pada bagian terahkir, terdengar sebuah tawa kecil yang membuat Light merinding. Light pun segera membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang namun tidak melihat apapun dibelakangnya melainkan setoples selai strawberry yang sudah kosong disamping pohon maple.

"apa..itu tadi ?"Tanya Light lalu kembali membaca bukunya,setelah beberapa jam selesai membaca novelnya ,Light melihat jamnya menunjukan jam 7 malam.

"ah,tak terasa sudah jam segini sebaiknya aku segera pu-?" belum selesai Light berbicara,tiba –tiba tiga preman mengelilinginya.

"mau apa kalian ?" tantang Light dengan dingin.

"halo nona cantik disitu,mau temeni kami ke club?"goda pria berbadan gemuk.

"kita akan bersenang-senang deh"ajak pria bertubuh jangkung.

"aku tidak sudi ,pergi kalian!"balas Light dengan galak,dia pun melewati kawanan preman tersebut dengan -tiba seorang dari preman tersebut memegang pergelangan tangan light.

"a..apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku!"berontak Light sambil mencakari lengan pria yang berbadan kekar , light berasumsi bahwa pria tersebut adalah pemimpinnya.

"wah,wah . nona yang satu ini galak juga, huh, kau ini perlu diberi pelajaran dulu ya"jawab pria berbadan besar tersebut.

" LEPASKAN AKU !" teriak Light ,dengan cepat sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna merah dan keunguan meluncur dari lengan jaket kulit Light,lalu dengan sigap disemprotkanya kewajah sang preman tersebut.

"AAAAAAAARGGGGHHHHH…MATAAAAAAAAAKUUU!"teriak sang pemimpin sambil melepaskan lengan Light. Kemudian Light menendang bagian vital tubuh tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga .

BUUUUK!

Light berlari menuju ketempat dia memakirkan sampai ketempat permakiran tersebut , salah satu ketiga preman itu menarik rambut panjang Light.

GRAAAK!

"UKH…"desis Light menahan sakit,rambut sepianya yang indah dijambak sampai keakarnya oleh seorang pria berbadan jangkung, secara rifleks tangan kanannya memegang tangan kuat yang menjambak rambutnya.

Seorang pria berbadan jangkung memegang lengan kirinya .agar Light tidak dapat melawan. Kaki Light dipaksa untuk terbuka menghadap pria berbadan kekar yang ditendangnya.

'_sial, seharusnya aku tidak memakai rok hari ini! _' pikir Light sambil menatap preman didepannya mulai membuka resleting celananya.

" inilah akibatnya kalau berani melawanku nona kecil hehehe"tawa pria kekar tersebut sambil berjalan menuju Light siap akan posisinya.

'seseorang…'ucap Light dalam hati sambil menutup mata,airmata mulai keluar dari matanya.

BRUUUGH !

Tiba- tiba preman gendut yang berada dibelakang pria berbadan kekar ambruk tak bernafas terlihat sebuah darah mengalir dari bagian perutnya. Terdengar suara tawa kecil yang sangat TIDAK Light kenal.

" oi,oi mana jantan,kalau meladeni cewek khe"ujar suara tersebut.

Seorang pemuda dengan postur tubuh bungkuk ,kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam kantong celana jeans panjangnya , pemuda tersebut berjalan menuju preman yang masih berdiri tegap dihadapannya.

Light terkejut melihatnya ,pemuda ini memakai baju lengan putih panjang yang berlumuran selai strawberry dan memakai celana jeans longgar. Light tidak melihat matanya karena rambut hitam milik pemuda tersebut menutupi matanya.

" sebaiknya kalian pergi, karena belum saatnya kalian mati" ucapnya.

"JANGAN NGOMONG SEMBARANGAAAN KAU BASTARD!" teriak pria bertubuh kekar itu sambil menghujamkan pisau lipat yang baru dia keluarkan ,mengarahkanya ke wajah pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

"AWAASSS!" teriak Light sambil menutup matanya lagi.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum "slurp"sambil menjilat sudut mulutnya.

CROOOOSH!

Darah merah segar mengalir dari bagian dada kiri milik pria tersebut. Dalam hitungan detik pria kekar tersebut jatuh kehilangan darah dan…JANTUNGnya.

Pemuda itu pun menjilat jemarinya yang berlumuranan darah dibuangnya jantung milik pria tadi dan diinjaknya. " ngak manis seperti selaaaai"rengeknya sambil menyeringai kearah pria jangkung yang masih menjambak rambut light.

"what about your blood ,you maggot?"senyumnya maniac membuat pria jangkung tersebut lari melepaskan gengamannya dari rambut light.

Light yang tak sadarkan diri setelah melihat peristiwa tersebut ,mulai jatuh menyentuh tanah,

GREEEP

Light merasa ada yang menangkapnya dan light mencium sebuah aroma yang manis.

'_strawberry_'

In Light's penthouse , morning

Light terbangun dari ranjangnya,mendapati bahwa dia berada heran dia memegang kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing.

"apa yang terjadi semalam ?" ucapnya.

Light menoleh kearah jam di meja sebelah kanannya melihat jam 7 pagi.

"sial, aku telat !" umpatnya, melompat dari ranjang besarnya menuju kekamar mandi,didalam kamar mandi Light meriview kejadian malam kemarin. '_siapa pria kemarin itu? _' pikirnya.

.

.

.

In To-oh university , Tuesday morning

Light yang sampai digerbang bertemu dengan ketiga sahabatnya yang setia menunggunya. Dengan cepat dia menemui mereka.

"Light, tumben kau telat 15 menit ?" Tanya Mikami kahwatir.

" gomene minna aku agak lelah kemarin" jawab Light.

"jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ,Light-kun"hibur Kiyomi sambil mengelus belakang Light.

" iya, nanti Misa bisa boseeen ama Teru dan Takada-chan"tambah Misa sambil memeluk lengan kanan Light.

Mikami dan Kiyomi memicingkan mata mereka sementara Light hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka.

In To-oh university , Tuesday evening

Light mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada ketiga sahabatnya. Dengan cepat dia mengendarai motornya kembali ketaman yang dia jumpai kemarin. Diparkirnya motorcycle hitamnya ditempat permakiran seperti biasanya. Light berjalan menelusuri taman yang lebar ,namun dia tidak menemukan pemuda yang dia lihat kemarin.

'_mungkin dia akan datang kalau hari sudah gelap_'pikir light.

_Trust me,trust me~ I really wanna be with you. so, trust me trust me yeah_

Ring tone handphone Light yang berjudulkan 'trust me' berdering.

PIP

"moshi- moshi ? ada apa otou-sama?"

"Light, kami perlu bantuanmu" jawab ayahnya sedikit gugup.

"doushite? otou-san,apa ada kasus lagi?"Tanya Light mulai kahwatir.

"iya,ini mengenai kasus pembunuhan masal dijepang…"jawab ayahnya.

"KIRA" jawab Light lagi.

" benar, dan 'DIA' mengajakmu untuk bergabung dalam tim penyelidikan ini"ucap ayahnya.

" DIA ? jangan-jangan…"ucap Light terhenti.

" benar dia adalah L sendiri "jawab Souchiro.

Dengan sekejap Light mengendarai motorcyclenya menuju hotel yang telah Souchiro konfirmasikan. Dengan hati berdebar- debar, Light mengendarai motorcyclenya dengan cepat. Tetapi Light masih memikirkan pemuda yang menolongnya pada malam itu.

Sesosok bayangan menyandarkan tubuhnya dibalik pohon maple,terlihat sedang menikmati sebuah toples berisi selai strawberry . matanya yang berwarna darah crimson menatap light yang baru meninggalkan seringgai yang menyeramkan dia berkata.

"_Yagami no…Tsuki_" senyumnya.

.

.

.

Will continue…

Omake with author.

Author/narrator :nyauuuuu….cuapeeknya ngetik fanfik nieeeeyauuuwww…map ya kalao terlalu pendek..(bow)

Light :kenapa aku mesti jadi cewek ? *sigh *

Beyond :mau cowok ataupun cewek kau tetep cute kok, my little sl*t*seringgai*

Light : t..thanks tapi aku bukan sl*t tauk…sick psychopath *Death Glare ke BB*

Beyond :*kissu Light yang lagi blush*

Author: please review X3


	2. Chapter 2 : Ryuuzaki

My Taikutsu by Locka Myheart

Ni hao ma ? wo de ming che(?) aneh nan imbisil yang terbaik sepanjang mas-( Sweety Hugo :kuapaaan mulainya neeek? *nyimprut pake toa*) iye,iye enjoy okaaay! ( uuuh cerewet banget nie si HUGO =3=''')

Summary : sebuah kasus kira membawa pertemuan perempuan bernamaLight yagami dan pembunuh terhebat didunia,BB what? Siapakah kira dan bagaimana hubungan mereka bila sang detektif terhebat didunia ,L berada ditengah hubungan mereka ? inilah love triangle antara the innocent girl (?),the killer(?) and the greatest detective(?). remember Light dicerita gue seorang CEWEK okay?

Discaimer : saya bukan pemilik Death note character's ,movie, manga and the anime saya Cuma own this cerita .

WARNING: this story contain sexuality action no KID'S underage to read this, kalo ngak suka don't read it!

THOU HAVE BEEN WARN

Chapter 02 : Ryuuzaki

In ?, Tuesday evening

Light sampai dihotel tempat dia akan bertemu dengan L sang detektif terhebat pria berumur 50 tahun menunggunya dideapan sebuah elevator .dia membungkuk dengan hormat dan memberi salam.

"hajime ma shite watashi wa watari desu…"salamnya dengan sopan.

Light mengetahui bahwa pria tua didepannya ini bukanlah orang asli jepang ,meskipun aksen jepangnya sangat sempurna namun insting Light mengatakan hal sebaliknya.

"hajime ma shite, Yagami Light desu…"ucapnya dengan sopan.

Setelah perkenalan yang singkat tersebut watari dan Light memasuki elevator, tak ada percakapan tentang apapun dari antara kedua pihak..

DINGGG…

Bunyi sampainya elevator yang dinaiki oleh Light berhenti pada lantai teratas dari gedung hotel ini. Watari mempersilahkan Light untuk memasuki pintu dimana L dan anggota tim penyelidik menunggunya.

KLEK

"selamat datang yagami-chan … aku adalah L" suara baritone yang dingin mengema diruangan yang dimasuki oleh Light.

Seorang pria berambut hitam acakan dengan memiliki warna batu obsidian yang senada dengan rambutnya memberikan tatapan kosong. Pria ini menggenakan baju t-shirt berlengan panjang berwarna putih dan jeans berkantong longgar berwarna biru ditambah lagi postur tubuh bungkuk yang terasa familiar.

'seperti pria waktu itu tapi…'pikir Light namun dia segera mengenyahkan pikirannya dan focus dengan pria didepannya.

"salam kenal, namaku Yagami Light"balasnya.

"salam kenal dan tolong panggil aku dengan nama 'Ryuuzaki' untuk merahasiakan identitasku akan tetapi kau juga bisa memanggilku Hideki Ryuuga ".

Light menganguk.

"ah,benar yagami-chan alasanku mengundangmu kesini adalah karena kami mendapat video dari harap kau mau memberikan pendapat setelah menontonnya"Tanya Ryuuzaki.

Setelah menonton rekaman video kira ,Light diminta untuk membaca beberapa dokuman yang terkait akan video yang dikirim oleh kira.

"bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kaset rekaman yang dikirimkan dari Kira, Yagami-chan ?"Tanya Ryuuzaki pada Light yang selesai menonton rekaman dari Kira.

"menurut pendapatku ada orang lain yang memiliki kekuatan seperti Kira"jawab light dengan tenang.

"wah, Light-chan memang hebat ! persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda berseru kagum.

"bagaimana kau mendapat kesimpulan seperti Light?"Tanya Aizawa.

"dari cara rekamannya dilakukan dengan cara amatiran ,dari yang kulihat dia terlalu bodoh untuk menjadi kira pertama. Karena setahuku Kira tak akan membunuh criminal dengan sembarangan"jawab Light.

"selain itu ?"Tanya Ryuuzaki sambil mengigit jempolnya.

"bukankah aneh bila Kira pertama tiba-tiba membunuh polisi dan detektif yang muncul di tempat kejadian ?"Tanya Light.

"aku juga merasa begitu ,baiklah Yagami- chan aku memintamu untuk berperan sebagai kira pertama yang membalaskan surat dari Kira kedua"

Light mengangguk setuju meskipun dia mengetahui maksud dari Ryuuzaki menyuruhnya, karena Ryuuzaki mengangap dirinya adalah Kira pertama karena memiliki profil yang sama dengan Kira "Ryuuzaki…apa aku boleh melakukannya dirumahku ? jujur saja ,aku merasa agak sedikit tidak nyaman mengerjakannya disini.."Tanya lagi.

"aku setuju saja Yagami-chan…beritahu aku apabila Yagami-chan sudah selasai".

Light segera mengendarai motorcycle hitamnya yang besar mejauhi gedung hotel. Ryuuzaki menatapnya dari lantai teratas dari balik menyeringgai.

'_Light…meski kau bukan Kira tapi maaf kalau aku melakukan ini semua …_'

In the park , evening

Entah apa yang merasuki Light,bukannya kembali ke penthousenya dia kembali ketaman .dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang berharap lelaki yang menolongnya muncul menelusuri taman nan luas tersebut, light menghela nafas kecewa karena pria yang ditunggunya tak kunjung pun duduk dibangku yang terletak dibawah pohon maple dengan wajah menyerah.

"bodohnya aku, tidak mungkin pria itu datang…"ucapnya.

!

Tiba- tiba terdengar suara tawa yang Light kenal .dia pun berbalik kebelakangnya, dan menemui pria yang menjadi penolongnya.

Light mendapati sesosok pria dengan menggunakan baju t-shirt putih lengan panjang dan celan jeans berkantong itu memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jeans birunya dan dia pun menyeringgai seram.

"R…Ryuuzaki ? apa yang kau lakukan disini ? jangan bilang kau menguntitku ya?"Tanya Light kearah pemuda itu.

"ck ck ck kau salah Tsuki-chan …"jawabnya.

Light pun menyadari pria dihadapannya bukanlah Ryuuzaki atau L yang baru dia temui tadi,pria ini memiliki mata merah crimson yang bersinar dibalik cahaya bulan.

"kau…bukan Ryuuzaki"jawab Light melangkah mundur.

"bukan,tapi akulah penemu nama 'Ryuuzaki' bukan pria yang baru kau temui tadi…jadi kalau kau bertemu denganku panggil saja nama itu,mengerti Yagami-chan ?"

Light memperhatikan pria itu dengan seksama dia berpikir bahwa nama pria ini juga palsu. "Ryuuzaki" yang satu ini agak berbeda dengan "L" yang dia temui walapun mereka memiliki fisik yang sama. Tetapi entah mengapa Light lebih mempercayai pria ini.

"salam kenal Ryuuzaki…namaku Yagami Light bukan Tsuki yang barusan kau sebut tadi…"senyum Light.

Ryuuzaki tertawa lepas mendengarnya rupanya dia salah membaca huruf kanji Light ,dia merasa telah dikerjai oleh gadis muda ini. Light pun ikut tertawa namun dengan nada yang dikecilkan.

"kita harus bertemu lagi Yagami-chan…"ucap Ryuuzaki meninggalkannya.

"tunggu, Ryuuzaki aku belum membalas kebaikanmu setidaknya biar aku meng-?"tiba-tiba sebuah jari telunjuk menyentuh bibir Light dengan lembut.

"shhh…aku tidak apa-apa Yagami-chan rumahku lumayan dekat dari taman ini ,jadi jangan kahwatir dan angin malam tidak baik untuk wanita sepertimu.."jawabnya lembut dari biasanya.

"bagaimana kalau kita bertemu disebuah café didekat sini…?"Tanya Ryuuzaki sambil melangkah pergi menuju hutan dibelakangnya.

Pipi Light merona merah seperti kepiting rebus dan diam terpaku akan sosok yang menghilang dari balik hutan taman, dia menyentuh bibir merahnya dengan jemarinya dan pergi dari taman tersebut dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

In To-oh university , Wednesday afternoon

Mikami , Misa dan Kiyomi menangkap gerak-gerik Light yang mencurigakan, Light lebih sering melamun ketika mereka di cafeteria ,tidak memperhatikan para professor yang mengajar. Mereka pun berusaha menyelidiki apa yang terjadi pada sahabat mereka .

"Light-chan ? kau tidak apa-apa ? apa kau sakit ?"Tanya Mikami.

"ah,tidak .aku sedang berpikir"jawab Light lembut.

"aha, misa tau Light-chan sedang jatuh cinta kan ?" selidik Misa.

Mikami dan Takada terkejut melihat reaksi Light yang langsung blushing.

"oho, rupanya Misa Misa memang benar! Light sedang jatuh cinta"seru Misa dengan bangganya.

"heh, Amane-chan nampaknya Light tidak sedang jatuh cinta mungkin dia Cuma demam"balas Mikami tenang.

"eeeh? Misa ngak pernah salah kok ! jangan remehkan keahlian Misa ya !"bentak Misa.

"maksudmu hanya dengan mengikuti iklan komersial kau merasa memiliki keahlian ? ingat ya , kekuatan logika berbeda dengan kekuatan perasaan"balas Mikami agak kesal.

Mikami dan Misa pun mulai beradu mulut sedangkan Kiyomi menarik Light menuju taman diuniversitas dan mulai menginterograsinya.

"Light-chan… aku tahu ada lelaki yang baru kau temui bukan ?"Tanya Kiyomi.

"bu..bukan begitu Takada-chan!"jawab light malu. Kiyomi pun tersenyum melihat tingkah laku yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh Light.

"Light…sudah lama kita menjadi teman baik, aku sudah mengetahui kebiasaanmu , jadi katakanlah siapa lelaki yang beruntung itu ?"Tanya Kiyomi dengan lembut.

Ketika Light menjawab pertanyaan Kiyomi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti melihat Ryuuzaki bermata Obsidian sedang duduk dengan caranya yang khas sambil membaca buku. Light segera meminta Kiyomi untuk segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Takada-chan, aku akan menyusul,kau pergi saja duluan.."

Kiyomi yang mengerti maksudnya langsung segera menjawab "oh, baiklah"

Setelah Light merasa Kiyomi sudah pergi meninggalkanya dia segera menuju Ryuuga yang sedang duduk.

"konnichiwa Ryuuga-kun"

Ryuuga langsung terkejut mendengar light menyebut nama aliasnya yang satunya dia mengetahui Light akan menuju ketempatnya. Namun tak terpikirkan olehnya jika Light tidak menyebutkan nama alias pertamanya.

"ah, Yagami-chan ! aku tidak tahu kau ada disini"balasnya dengan senyum palsu miliknya.

'_dasar pembohong_' batin light "benarkah ? apa kau sedang ada kelas hari ini ?"tanyanya sambil berjalan dengan L dibelakangnya.

"sebenarnya tidak ada, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu"jawabnya monotone.

Mereka terus berbincang-bincang mengenai mata kuliah yang mereka ikuti hingga mereka tanpa sadar tiba dilapangan dan L menatap para pemain yang sedang melakukan smash kearah bola.

"cara dia mengayunkan bola itu salah"ucap Ryuuga.

Light menoleh kearahnya.

"eh ?"tanyanya.

"aku bilang caranya mengayunkan bola salah,Yagami-chan"balas Ryuuga lembut.

"ya,aku tahu apa yang kau katakana. tapi ,bukan itu yang membingungkanku"

"maksudmu bagaimana Detektif sepertiku bisa mengetahui permainan tennis begitu ? untuk informasi Yagami-chan,dahulu aku pernah menjadi juara Internasional di Inggris"ucap Ryuga.

"sooka…apa kau ingin bertanding denganku ? satu lawan satu ?"Tanya Light.

Ryuuga segera menoleh kearah Light dengan wajah sedikit terkejut.

"kau yakin Yagami?bukankah kau sudah berhenti dari tennis Light ? dan bukannya agak aneh aku melawan perempuan ?" tanyanya.

Light tersenyum manis dan segera menuju kelapangan tennis, dia berbicara dengan kenalannya ,Motohikko.

"lama tak berjumpa Motohikko-san"sapanya ramah.

"ah! Light-kun , apa kabar ? apa kau ingin kembali lagi masuk ke klub tennis? kau pasti sudah bosan kan dengan pelajaran kepolisian itu ? "candanya.

Light tertawa kecil kemudian menoleh kearah Ryuuga yang masih menatapnya bosan seperti biasa. Light kembali berbalik kearah Motohikko.

"bukan,sebenarnya aku ingin bermain dengannya satu lawan satu saja,mungkin aku butuh sedikit refreshing, itu saja jadi... apa boleh kupinjam dua raketmu? "Tanya Light.

Motohikko mengangguk antusias,karena sudah lama dia tidak melihat permainan Light dan ingin mengetahui apakah kemampuan Light masih tajam seperti berlari menuju Ryuuga dan memberikan sebuah raket padanya. Ryuuga menerimanya dan mengikuti Light dari pun segera memulai permainan dimulai dari pukulan Ryuuga yang hampir menggenai wajah kiri Light.

SYUUUT

Light pun segera tersenyum dan bertanya "apakah ini terlalu awal untuk serius Ryuuga-san? kita baru saja mau pemanasan"katanya sambil mengambil bola yang terjatuh dan memantulkannya dengan tangannya.

"aku hanya ingin mengetes kelenturan bola tadi Light-chan"balasnya.

'_alasan payah yang hampir membunuhku_'batin Light lagi.

Light mengayunkan raketnya dengan sekuat tenaga meski dia memakai celana khaki dia dapat bergerak lincah,pertandingan yang menegangkan itu mengundang para mahsiswa yang sekedar lewat, semua terpaku oleh permainan Light dan L. para laki-laki tentu saja menatap Light yang dengan gesitnya memukulkan bola. Light menatap jam dinding dibelakang L.

'_gawat, aku sebentar lagi harus bertemu dengan Ryuuzaki,aku harus cepat menyelesaikannya _'batin Light.

L langsung menyadari akan gerak –gerik Light yang mulai ada keseriusan dalam wajah Light melainkan wajah yang penuh kegelisahaan akan sesuatu atau… seseorang.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang membuyarkan konsentrasi L ,baju Light yang sedikit longgar menggembang hingga menampakan sedikit perut light yang mulus dan langsing. L merasa wajahnya menjadi merah padam, Light mengambil kesempatan ini untuk melakukan smash sehingga bola melesat dan pertandinagn selesai.

Light segera menjatuhkan raketnya dan pergi melewati Motohikko dan L yang ingin memberinya selamat atas kemenangannya.

"maaf, Ryuuga-kun aku harus pergi, aku akan bertemu denganmu besok,sampai jumpa!"ucap Light sambil berlari menuju motorcyclenya. Motohikko dan Ryuuga hanya mengangkat bahu.

'_aku tidak boleh terlambat aku harus menemuinya lagi_' pikir Light. Sambil mengendarai motornya Di balik helm hitamnya yang selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya Light merasa pipinya merona merah.

Dia pun sampai disebuah café yang menjadi tempatnya untuk bertemu Ryuuzaki yang bermata Crimson,lelaki yang telah menyelamatkannya dari tangan pria-pria mesum yang kotor, meski cara penyelesain yang dilakukan pria itu sedikit menakutkan ,ia tetap berterima kasih.

In café , Wednesday evening

Light mencari sosok yang dia cari, hingga dia melihat sebuah lambaian tangan dari pria yang sdang dicarinya. Ryuuzaki sedang duduk dengan posisinya yang unik yaitu jongkok diatas kursi dia memilih meja yang paling sudut ,jauh dari pandangan orang banyak yang berada dicafe. Light segera menuju tempat Ryuuzaki memanggilnya dengan wajah merona lagi.

"ma-maaf aku terlambat, Ryuuzaki-san"ucapnya.

"hahaha…tidak perlu seperti itu, aku juga baru datang .kau ingin memesan sesuatu ? kau terlihat capek?"Tanya Ryuuzaki.

Seaorang waitress menatap mereka berdua dengan heran , '_mengapa gadis secantik dia berpacaran dengan lelaki yang tidak jelas ini ?_'batinnya sambil menunggu pesanan mereka berdua.

"aku memesan air saja aku baru bertanding dengan Ryuuga karena itu aku terlihat capek…"jawab Light.

"aku memesan strawberry cake dan strawberry sundae"jawab Ryuuzaki tenang.

Waitress itu menganggguk dan segera pergi menuju dapur.

Ryuuzaki bertanya kepada Light.

" Ryuuga… maksudmu 'dia' kan? sang detektif terkenal itu?"

"u-uhm…aku rasa kau mengenal Ryuuga lebih banyak daripada siapapun kan ? dilihat dari penampilan fisik kalian yang sama ada kemungkinan kalian saudara kembar dan pernah tinggal bersama lalu, dari caramu berpakaian kau terobsesi dengannya bukan ? aku juga merasa yakin bahwa anda sering berpindah tempat ,jadi ketika anda mengatakan "rumah" saya sudah mengetahui kalau anda berbohong pada saya ?"Tanya Light.

"aku terkesan kau dapat membuat konklusi itu , padahal kita baru bertemu sekali,tapi kau dengan cepat menangkap semua alur yang ada dihadapanmu ini"ucap Ryuuzaki.

"namun…"ucapnya lagi

Light yang bingung bertanya "namun apa?"

Ryuuzaki menyeringai dan berkata " sesungguhnya kami berdua bukanlah saudara kembar, tapi sesuai dengan analisismu aku memang sangat terobsesi dengannya"

"heeee…h"jawab Light mengerti.

Ryuuzaki dan Light berbincang layaknya seperti perbincangan biasa seperti apa pekerjaanmu, diuniversitas mana kau belajar ,apa warna favorit,buku,makanan ,dan lain-lainnya.

"hooo…kau ingin menjadi detektif wanita terhebat didunia? Sepertinya terlalu arogan dan terlalu glamour untuk seorang wanita"

Light merona lagi mendengarnya "maaf kalau menurutmu aneh dan tidak sesuai dengan citraku ,tapi setiap manusia memiliki impian yang tidak mungkin hanya bisa ditembus oleh logika ,impian yang mungkin terlihat tidak sesuai justru akan membuat manusia semakin ingin meraihnya Karena mereka ingin mengetahui apa yang ada dibalik sebuah masa depan nantinya,aku yakin akan hal itu"jawabnya.

Ryuuzaki mengedipkan matanya terkejut dan menyeringai seram kearah Light.

"heh heh… kata-katamu sangat menarik bagi seorang wanita…namun,kau belum mendengar habis akan perkataanku"

Light meneguk airnya sambil menatap Ryuuzaki dengan tatapan bingung.

"yang ingin kukatakan meski impianmu terkesan mewah ataupun arogan ,namun aku sangat terkesan sekali ada manusia yang mau melakukan suatu perkerjaan yang mulia,mereka hanya dibutakan oleh uang dan kekuasan tanpa ada rasa hati nurani baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan wanita yang memiliki pendirian kuat akan kebenaran, Light kau memang wanita yang special dan aku mendukung impianmu"jawab Ryuuzaki.

Light terkejut mendengarnya dan memegang kedua pipinya yang merah merona lagi sambil berkata "terima kasih,baru kali ini juga aku menceritakan impian utamaku pada pria lain selain teman-temanku dan aku senang sekali ketika ada pria yang mau mendukungku terima kasih Ryuuzaki"

Ryuuzaki hanya tertawa terkekeh melihat reaksi Light.

Light langsung bertanya.

"a-apaan sih ?"

"hehe..tidak aku sangat terkejut baru kali ini Yagami Light wanita yang popular ,dewasa dan cerdas bisa jadi speechless begini kau seperti cewek SMU yang baru pertama kali dating dengan cowok impian hehehe.."

Light langsung memalingkan kepalanya. "huh! Kalau begitu aku pulang saja capek…" desahnya kesal, Ryuuzaki semakin tertawa melihatnya.

"Yagami-chan kalau kau perlu bantuanku untuk penyelidikanmu,temui aku ditaman bangku tempat kau sering kau duduki ingat? Aku pasti akan membantumu"

"apa kompensansinya ?"Tanya Light ragu.

"hm? begitu ya ? kalau orang ingin membantumu selalu kau berikan bayaran ? kalau begitu strawberry saja terserah asal jangan yang busuk"jawab Ryuuzaki.

Light tersenyum "baiklah…aku butuh bantuanmu ,besok kita bertemu lagi ditaman"ucap Light sambil pergi meninggalkan Ryuuzaki.

"sampai jumpa _koibito…_"balas Ryuuzaki.

Light pun mengangguk kepalanya,sayangnya bagi Ryuuzaki, Light tidak mendengar jelas ucapannya yang terahkir.

Will continue…

Omake with author.

Author/narrator :nyauuuuu….cuapeeknya ngetik fanfik nieeeeyauuuwww…oh light-chaaaan!

Light :kok aku yang malu-malu kucing terusss siegh?

Beyond :malu ? nanti aja malunya kalo kita sudah ada diranjang okay, say ?

Light :A-APAAA? *blush and lari dari BB*

Beyond :hehe…woii author mesum buruaan salamnya*ngejar Light*

Author: please review X3(uuuh masa gue dibilangin mesum sie ama raja hentai?).selain death note sae juga ngebuat cerita code geass tapi masih dalam tahap percobaan ...oce sekali lagi please review and please don't flame me...+_+


	3. Chapter 3 : Doki doki My Heart

My Taikutsu by Locka Myheart

Yossshh… Locka dateng lagiiiii….! *neriak dikuping kucing peliharaan*enjoy yaaa…!

Buat para Reviewers:

To Snowflakes01 : Arigatou buat saran-sarannya, yossh Locka akan berusaha buat perbaiki kata-kata yang buanyak typosnya, trus mohon bimbingannya…soalnya saya newbie difanfic nie.

To Arlein Uchiha Trancy : He? Soal embel-embel "Kun" tuh Locka sebenarnya ngak sedikit iseng, abisnya kalo Locka liat n liat lagi Light versi cewek di fic ini agak tomboy so… sekali-kali ada dong laki-laki di fic saya yang suka manggil Light dengan embel-embelan "kun" (^-^) maap kalo penjelasan Locka kurang dimengerti. Trusss… soal Light menjadi kira? Fufufu…masih rahasia *-digigit readers-*

Summary : Sebuah kasus kira membawa pertemuan perempuan bernama Light yagami dan pembunuh terhebat didunia,BB what? Siapakah Kira dan bagaimana hubungan mereka bila sang detektif terhebat didunia ,L berada ditengah hubungan mereka ? inilah love triangle antara the innocent girl (?),the killer(?) and the greatest detective(?). remember Light dicerita i seorang CEWEK okay?

Discaimer : saya bukan pemilik Death note character's ,movie, manga and the anime saya Cuma own this cerita .

WARNING: this story contain sexuality action no KID'S underage to read this, kalo ngak suka don't read it! Joking *PLAK*

THOU HAVE BEEN WARN

.

.

.

Chapter 03 : Doki-Doki my heart

In Light's penthouse , evening

Light membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang putihya. Punggung tangannya menyentuh dahinya yang panas sejak pertemuannya dengan Ryuuzaki yang satunya lagi.

"Ryuuzaki…yaaa?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Light bangkit dari ranjangnya dan segera berjalan menuju kekamar mandi.

DEG

Uap air hangat yang berasal dari pancuran shower membasahi kulit Light yang berwarna tan sun kiss . sambil mendesah dia memandang sekelilingnya,semuanya berwarna cream sesuai kesenangannya.

Setelah selesai mandi Light segera menuju kamarnya mengenakan black lingerinenya. Dia menatap lagi lembaran-lembaran kertas yang harus dia gunakan untuk menulis perkataannya sebagai KIRA pertama. Light menyipitkan matanya meningat Ryuuga Hideki yang satunya lagi.

"Mengingat wajahnya saja membuatku sebal…"ucapnya menutup mata sepia-nya yang lelah akan hari ini.

.

.

.

In To-oh university , Thursday afternoon.

Light memikirkan pengaturan kata-katanya agar dapat terlihat seperti KIRA dia melihat lagi Ryuug-… bukan itu Ryuuzaki ! dengan cepat Light berjalan menuju pria yang sedang bersandar dipohon sakura dengan kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku.

"Ryuuzaki ? apa yang kau lakukan ?"Tanya Light dengan heran.

Tetapi sekali lagi bukan sepasang mata merah yang vermilion menyapanya melainkan mata onyx yang legam menyambutnya.

"R-Ryuuga … aku kira"gumam Light terlihat kecewa. Ryuuga mengedipkan matanya sejenak heran kemudian mengigit jempolnya lagi.

'_Kenapa…kenapa kau terlihat kecewa Yagami-chan?_'pikirnya.

Sebelum dia menoleh , Light sudah tidak ada dimana-mana. Ryuuga memiringkan kepalanya

"Yagami-chan?"

Light berjalan melewati mahasiswa diuniversitas sambil menutup mulutnya.

dengan cepat dia berjalan menuju tempat dia memakirkan motorcyclenya .

'_Bisanya aku salah mengenali orang_' batinnya.

.

.

.

In the park, afternoon

Light menemukan sosok yang sedang memakan strawberry jam dengan gaya duduk yang khas. Ryuuzaki dengan matanya yang merah tersenyum sangar kearahnya.

Kalau orang biasa mungkin sudah pingsan atau terkena serangan stroke jika melihat senyum maut itu tetapi bagi seorang Light hal itu malah membuatnya tenang tanpa ada rasa beban sekalipun .

"Yagami-chan … kau datang ! akhirnya pasti kau ingin sesuatu kan ?" Tanya tanpa basa-basi, hal ini yang membuat Light senang.

"Iya… aku butuh bantuanmu…tetapi apa kita bisa membicarakannya ditempat yang sedikit… pribadi? "Tanya Light menunjuk motorcyclenya dengan jempolnya menghadap belakang bahunya.

"Tentu…strawberrynya sudah kau siapkan ?"Tanya Ryuuzaki setengah bercanda.

"Tentu saja ada…tangkap" kata Light melempar sebuah helm hitam kearah Ryuuzaki dengan gerakan rifleks dia menangkap helm itu.

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini"ucap Light berjalan menuju motornya , Beyond mengikutnya sambil menatap bokong Light yang sempurna ketika berjalan.

JIIIIIT

Light merasakan tatapan napsu dibelakangnya. '_Dasar pervert_' batin Light , selama dalam perjalanan Light merasa tidak nyaman ketika Ryuuzaki memegang pinggang Light yang ramping, bagaimana tidak pria maniak itu meraba-raba bagian ramping Light sambil senyum-senyum mesum.

"Cih"ucap Light.

.

.

.

In light's penthouse , evening

Light dan Ryuuzaki sampai menuju lantai teratas yaitu, Penthouse Light. Beyond menengok Light yang juga membawa masuk black motorcyclenya, sebuah pemandangan yang sedikit aneh seorang wanita muda membawa masuk motorcyclenya yang dibilang 2 kali lipat lebih BESAR dari tubuh mungil nan kecil *apa bedanya coba?* milik Light.

"Buat apa bawa motormu kedalam ? bukankah itu dilarang?" Tanya Ryuuzaki.

"Karena ini pemberian temanku…"ucap Light sedikit sedih.

Ryuuzaki mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Light memasukan sebuah gold card yang menjadi key untuk open door.

PIP

Pintu terbuka dengan otomatisnya, Light dan Ryuuzaki masuk, semua ruangan berwarna putih dengan Lantai kayu berasal dari pohon Pinus dari Rusia sehingga aroma cemaranya terasa'_Suasana ruangan ini begitu menyejukan_' pikir Ryuuzaki.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan ganti baju dulu…"kata Light.

Ryuuzaki memiringkan kepalanya sambil duduk disofa empuk, bingung dengan perkataan Light.

"Kenapa rasanya biasa saja ,pakai baju seperti itu…"tunjuk Ryuuzaki.

Light menggelengkan kepalanya, menyilangkan tangannya.

"Aku…Cuma merasa agak gerah memakai pakaian ini"kata Light agak malu.

Ryuuzaki melihat dari atas sampai kebawah lalu keatas lagi.

100% seluruh tubuh Light terbalut dengan pakaian jaket kulit Hitam yang selalu Light kenakan jika berjalan kali ini dia Cuma menggunakan atasan pakaiannya. Namun dibawahnya dia memakai Rok mini putih yang lumayan ketat, light menggenakan stoking berwarna hitam dengan Boot coklat. Penampilan Light sangat mengguoda jika dilihat para pria manapun , termasuk Ryuuzaki.

"Oow, Dang…"ucap Ryuuzaki cengar-cengir.

"Sekarang kau mengerti kan ? aku mau ganti pakaian"ucap Light memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit Light kembali keluar memakai baju kemeja dan celana jeans blue sky. Ryuuzaki memberinya thumb's up kearah Light.

"Mari kita langsung ketopiknya, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menyusun beberapa kata untuk menjadi pemeran KIRA pertama,aku tidak tahu caranya menjadi seseorang yang membuat KIRA kedua terprovokasi dengan ucapanku…"

Ryuuzaki menjilati jemarinya mendengarkan penjelasan Light.

"Oke…aku akan membantumu…asalkan aku boleh tinggal disini dan Strawberry"ucap Ryuuzaki.

"Hah? Kalau permintaanmu yang kedua bisa kuterima tetapi kalau yang pertama aku menolak…"kata Light.

"Kenapa? Meskipun ruangan ini sangat menyenangkan tapi…"

Light memperhatikan pria yang memiliki postur tubuh yang unik itu sambil terus mengigit jempolnya.

"Kau seperti membutuhkan teman bermain…"ucapnya cengir.

DEG

"A-apa…"ucap Light.

"Rasanya mustahil bagimu bisa beradaptasi disini tanpa ada support dari seorang yang bisa senantiasa bersamamu…kalau kulihat dari ekspresimu kalau kau bosan karena tak ada teman yang sepadan dengan aturan bermainmu bukan ? kau… kesepian…"ucap Ryuuzaki dengan senyuman penuh…

'_Hangat_'

DEG

Jantung Light berdentang keras, sehingga secara rifleks tangannya meraih dengan erat dadanya.

'_Pe-perasaan apa ini ? baru kali ini ada yang mengetahui jati diriku…dia benar! selama ini aku tidak dapat memiliki orang yang sebanding untuk berbicara dengannku…walaupun ada Takada, Misa, dan Mikami-kun …belum cukup…Ryuuzaki benar, aku… butuh teman yang sebanding_'

" Jadi…apa keputusannya?"ucap Ryuuzaki mulai menunjuk kepala Light.

"Baiklah…deal"ucap Light menepis tangan Ryuuzaki. *Yaiyalah siapa juga yang mau ditonjok ama BB? Mau?*

.

.

.

In light's penthouse , Friday morning

Light membuka matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya, entah sudah berapa lama dia dan Ryuuzaki mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh L…_'Ngomong-ngomong Ryuuzaki tidur dimana ya_? 'pikir Light.

"Hng? Hangat…" Light merasa ada yang sedikit berat dan hangat diatas tubuhnya, ketika dia membuka selimutnya dia melihat Ryuuzaki tertidur diatasnya , kepalanya tepat diatas dada Light sedangkan tangannya memeluk kencang pinggang Light.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME, YOU PERVERT BASTARAD!"

.

.

.

Ryuuzaki menguap kedua kalinya, sambil duduk diatas kursi namun gaya duduknya berbeda dengan sebelumnya dia menyilangkan kedua kakinya,tangannya mengelus kepalanya yang baru dihantam oleh Light.

"Yagami-chaaan tadi itu sakit…"rengek Ryuuzaki.

Light keluar memakai celemek berenda-renda dengan pakaiannya yang agak lusuh.

"Salahmu sendiri,kenapa kau tidur seranjang denganku? Awas kau melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan tubuhku…"kata Light malu sambil meletakan sepiring Pancake dengan susunan yang banyak juga rata, diatasnya ada cream pink dengan strawberry yang mengiurkan apalagi disirami strawberry jam *NYAAAAA….MAUUU LAPER…. LIGHT MINTAAAA~*

Beyond hanya tesenyum seram plus mesum kearahnya ketika memakan pancake buatan Light *Author : seram + mesum = ndeso(?)* *Readers : dari tadi nie Author ngangguin jalan ceritanya deh*.

Kemudian mata merah ruby itu bersinar terang ketika menyantap pancake itu.

"OIIIISHHIIIII ….DESU YAGAMI-CHAAAN!"teriaknya sambil memeluk Light, membuat keduanya terjatuh kelantai.

BRUAAAK

"A-APA-APAAN KAUUU!"teriak Light tidak mau kalah. '_pria ini…_' awalnya dia ingin memukul Beyond dengan jurus 'Light's chomp' kekepala Ryuuzaki lagi , karena pria nan mesum ini mengeluskan kepalanya didada Light yang… yang besar itu. Namun pria ini juga sama dengannya sehingga dia malah mengelus kepala Ryuuzaki dengan lembut.

"Kau ini seperti anak-anak saja…"

Ryuuzaki terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu ,Yagami-chan jadi mamanya"

"Ya,ya…"kata Light dengan lembut

Namun kedua pasangan itu(?) tidak menyadari adanya kamera pengawas yang bukan berasal dari apartemen milik Light.

.

.

.

In ?

Seorang pria berambut Raven menatapi Layar yang terbagi-bagi jumlahnya. Mata Onyx yang membesar kemudian menjadi tajam ketika melihat sepasang kekasih (!) sedang mesra-mesraannya (!)

Lelaki itu mengigit jempolnya dengan penuh kemarahan akan pria bermata ruby yang masih mengerayangi pinggang si gadis berambut sepia, tetapi gadis itu memukulnya dengan panci penggorengan.

KREEKT

Setetes darah menetes jatuh dicarpet putih yang berasalkan dari jempol yang berdarah karena gigitan yang terlihat gelisah.

"Beyond Birthday…"

.

.

.

Light memasuki kamar mandi ketika air baru penuh di bath tubnya,sepasang tangan mengalungkan diri disekitar leher Light.

"R-Ryuuzaki ? keluar sebelum aku menghantammu…"ancam Light sedikit gugup.

"Eng…tapi aku tidak bisa berpisah dengan Yagami-chaaan…"rengeknya lagi.

"Baiklah… kalau begitu kuijinkan kau ikut mandi…"kata Light sarkartis.

"Benarkah ?"Tanya Ryuuzaki antusias dengan mata berbinar-binar.

" YA,NGGAKLAH BEGO ! SEKARANG KELUAAAR!" Teriak Light sambil menendang Bokong Ryuuzaki keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ryuuzaki mengelus lagi bokongnya yang terdapat bekas tapak kaki Light.

"Besok pasti lebam…nih"

DEG

'_Pervert untungnya aku belum mengeluarkan bajuku'_

.

.

.

HAUPPPH!

Ryuuzaki memakan strawberry cake yang baru dipanggang oleh Light. Cake itu terlihat mengiurkan apalagi diatas cake ada whipped cream buatan Light yang manis dengan strawberry yang mengkilat permukaannya juga dengan teknik sponge cake yang empuk membuat Ryuuzaki melayang kesurga (O).

Light yang sekarang memakai baju sweater coklat berbentuk V dan celana putih sedang membaca buku novel,kakinya menyilang dan mata sepia-nya membaca dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Light, tidak kuliah hari ini ?"Tanya Ryuuzaki.

"Tidak ,hari jumat sampai minggu aku tidak ada kelas…jadi aku sedikit bebas…"ucap Light menutup bukunya.

"Bebas huh?, apakah ini artinya kita bis-!"

DUAK

Sebuah buku mendarat dengan mulusnya mengenai dahi Ryuuzaki, Light mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal.

"Aku pergi dulu sebentar, kalau kau lapar masih ada potongan cake dilemari dan cookie yang baru kupanggang, bye"ucap Light sambil menutup pintu. * dari tadi Light masak-masak (mohon dibaca: manis-manis)yang enak terus,ya?*.

In L's hotel, Friday morning

Light sampai di hotel yang tiga hari lalu ia masuki, didepan lift , watari telah menunggunya dengan tidak segan-segan(?) Light memasuki lift itu sambil membawa motorcycle blacknya

Watari hanya tak dapat mengucapkan apa-apa, baginya cukup mengagumkan wanita yang bertubuh mungil nan cantik ini dapat membawa Motor yang 2 kali besar darinya.

DING…

L menunggunya dengan gaya duduk yang sama dengan Ryuuzaki yang sekarang berada dirumah. Light memicingkan matanya tak peduli dengan tatapan tak berekspresi milik L. dengan singkat dia mengucapkan "Selamat datang lagi Yagami-chan"

"…"balas Light.

Kemudian dia menyodorkan kertas yang berisikan tulisan untuk dialog dengan KIRA kedua.

"Ini adalah dialog yang kujanjikan tiga hari lalu…"ucap Light datar. Dari awal dia bertemu L ia merasakan ada yang aneh kali ini L agak sedikit diam dan …marah?

Light menatap kedua bola mata berwarna ebony itu dengan seksama, terdapat pancaran api amarah bukan…lebih dari marah…Jealous ?

'_L…cemburu? Dengan siapa?_' Batin Light

"Yagami-chan…?"

Light pun segera membuyarkan pikirannya dan menoleh kearah suara monoton yang memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel 'chan'.

"…?"

"Yagami-chan kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya L.

"Ti-tidak …aku tidak apa-apa…mungkin aku terlalu banyak memikirkan kasus ini dan soal kuliah…"jawab Light (bohong).

"Hmm…kalau begitu…jaga kesehatanmu,kau jangan terlalu memikirkan yang aneh-aneh nanti…."ucap L terputus.

Light menatapnya dengan heran ,kemudian L berdiri dan menatap wanita berambut sepia yang sedang membalas menatapnya.

"Kau…mungkin akan sakit…"ucapnya sambil berbalik membelakangi Light.

Light tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh L dan sekilas Light melihat sebuah rona merah ditelinga L dan juga dipipinya ketika pria itu berbalik.

Light pun tersenyum melihat tingkah laku detektif panda ini.

"Ehem…terima kasih atas perhatianmu, tapi jangan kahwatir aku akan baik-baik saja,sungguh…"

"…Baguslah "balas L masih menghadap monitor yang menyala terang.

"Kalau begitu…sampai jumpa lagi,aku harus kembali keapartemenku…"ucap Light membalikan tubuhnya menuju pintu keluar ,ketika dia membuka pintu ganging pintu sebuah tangan kurus pucat meraih tangan light.

GREP

Light terkejut melihat L yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya.

"R-Ryuuga? "ucap Light.

"Kau..akan datang lagi bukan ?" Tanya L.

"Eh?"Tanya Light.

"… Lupakan…aku ingin Yagami –chan datang lagi ketempat ini besok"ucap L.

"…Baiklah aku akan datang lagi besok"ucap Light setelah keluar dari pintu.

BLAM

Light menutup pintu kamar L dengan perasaan bingung, kemudian Watari menemuinya untuk mengantarkan Light pulang.

"Yagami-san ? apa anda ingin saya antarkan pulang? Anda terlihat sedikit pucat? apa anda sakit?"Tanya watari prihatin.

"Tidak,aku tidak apa-apa…aku bisa pulang sendiri dengan motorku"ucap Light dengan sopan.

Watari menganguk dan segera mengantar Light ke basement.

.

.

.  
>In light's Penthouse , Friday afternoon<p>

Light membuka pintu apartementnya ,dan tidak menemukan sosok panda bermata ruby yang senantiasa menunggunya.

"Ryuuzaki…? Apa kau disini?"

Light membuka setiap pintu di apartementnya dan tidak menemukan pria penyuka strawberry itu dimanapun.

Kemudian Light kembali menuju ruangan dapur dimana biasanya Ryuuzaki duduk sambil memakan cake buatan Light.

Namun yang dia temukan adalah secarik kertas diatas meja makan.

Light membuka surat tersebut dan isinya bertuliskan :

_Light…maaf saat ini aku berada diluar, ada sedikit urusan dengan kenalanku…mungkin sekitar jam 05:00 sore aku akan selesai dengan urusanku,kalau kau ingin mencariku_

_Aku berada ditaman…_

_From Ryuuzaki_

Setelah Light membaca surat itu dan segera meraih jaket coklatnya yang baru dia taruh disofanya dan menuju ketaman.

.

.

.

In the park , Friday afternoon (05:30)

Light menyusuri lagi taman ,dan belum menemukan Ryuuzaki.

"Urrghh…aku tak bisa menemukannya,ini tidak lucu..Ryuuzaki"umpatnya kesal.

Light melihat kembali surat memo yang didapatnya di apartement.

'_Hm…ini terlihat mencurigakan…ini sudah jam 05:30 seharusnya dia sudah pulang mungkinkah…ini petunjuk untuk mencarinya? tidak,disini tertulis jika kau ingin mencariku aku berada ditaman…berarti dia ada di…_'

Light segera menoleh kearah hutan yang pernah dimasuki oleh Ryuuzaki. Hanya tempat itulah yang belum di selidikinya.

"Ryuuzaki ?"

Sesosok pria sedang duduk dibangku taman ditengah hutan,lelaki itu memiliki mata merah yang berkilauan dibalik cahaya lampu sore hari.

"Ah…Yagami-chan! Kau datang menjemputku"ucapnya girang.

Light memincit batang hidungnya dan mendesah kecil.

"Kau…apa yang kau lakukan? Aku kira ka-?"ucapan Light terpotong melihat Ryuuzaki menatap dengan serius tiga burung yang berbeda jenis.

Jenis yang pertama adalah seekor burung gagak memiliki bulu yang hitam legam dengan warna mata merah darah, terlihat burung tersebut menjauhi dua burung yang juga berbeda spiesis.

jenis yang kedua adalah burung kenari berwarna kuning keemasan ,mata burung tersebut berwarna sepia sejuk terlihat burung tersebut menoleh kearah burung gagak kemudian kearah burung yang satunya lagi.

dan yang terahkir adalah burung merpati dengan warna bulu putih salju yang pucat dan warna mata obsidian yang terlihat kelam namun terlihat bahwa burung tersebut menatap tajam kearah gagak dan tak berniat melepaskan pandangannya kearah burung kematian itu.

"Light-chan…coba lihat ketiga burung yang berbeda ini…aneh kan ? " ucap Ryuuzaki.

Light mendekati lelaki yang masih jongkok menatap ketiga burung itu.

"Hm… aku juga terkejut bisa menemukan gagak dan burung kenari ? Kalau merpati wajar saja ini adalah musim mereka imigrasi kesini …"jelas Light.

Ryuuzaki mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Light dan mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Ehe he , bukan itu…Light-chan,tapi coba perhatikan dengan seksama…burung gagak ini dari tadi berusaha mendekati si burung kenari namun yang burung merpati tiba-tiba mengepakan sayapnya kearah gagak ,membuat burung kenari terkejut sehingga bergerak mundur mendekati sang merpati…namun gagak ini tidak mau terbang meninggalkan mereka atau membalas gertakan merpati…"

Light diam menatap ketiga burung itu, namun pada akhirnya ketiga burung itu menyadari dua manusia menatap mereka dengan cepat mereka mengepakan sayap dan melesat keluar hutan, meninggalkan dua manusia yang menatap takjub.

"Yah , mereka pergi…jarang banget ya ada yang seperti itu tadi…"ucap Ryuuzaki.

"Kau sudah puas kan? ayo pulang,sekarang sudah gelap…"ajak Light.

.

.

.  
>In light's Penthouse , Friday Night<p>

"Apa maksudmu…? keluar dan belum pulang hingga aku terpaksa harus mencarimu?"Tanya Light kesal.

"Hehe…awalnya urusanku sudah selesai,dan aku lagi dalam perjalanan pulang hingga aku melihat tiga burung tadi…"ucap Ryuuzaki.

Light mengelengkan kepalanya dan dia mencium sesuatu.

Snif snif

"Uuugh… kau bau sekali Ryuuzaki! Apa kau ngak mandi?"teriak Light frustasi.

Ryuuzaki hanya mengelengkan kepala dengan innocentnya,namun dimata Light terlihat seperti mengoloknya.

"Aku kan ngak punya baju ganti, Cuma ini…"ucap Ryuuzaki menunjuk baju t-shirtnya yang kotor karena noda strawberry dan jeans biru tua yang longgar.

Light bersweatdrop ria.

"Sudahlah…kau mandi dulu biar aku mencari baju yang pas untukmu…"ucap Light bergegas untuk pergi menuju lemari pakaian namun Ryuuzaki menangkap tangannya.

DEG

"Ada apa Ryuuzaki? Aku sedang sibuk mencari pakaianmu…"

"Aku ingin mama Light mandikan aku"rengek Ryuuzaki manja.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG 'MAMA' HEH?" teriak Light kesal sambil memberontak dari kuncian Ryuuzaki yang makin lama lebih kuat.

DEG!

Kali ini detakan jantung Light berdengum kencang dari biasanya, ketika Ryuuzaki memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Light-chan…? Mukamu merah loh~" goda Ryuuzaki.

"A-apa maksudmu..? aku ngak merah k-kok…!" bentak Light dengan gagapnya.

Ryuuzaki mendengus mendengarnya tanda dia tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan gadis mungil ini. *Heck! Bahkan sang Author aja tao kalau cewek satu ini ngak kuat bohong*

"Fuuu..h kalau begitu kenapa ngomongmu terbata-bata gitu… hm~?" Tanya Ryuuzaki lagi.

"…"Light diam sejenak.

BUGGH…!

Kali ini bukan jawaban yang dilontarkan Light malah sebuah hantaman maut mengenai perut Ryuuzaki.

Sementara Ryuuzaki masih terkapar dilantai dengan mulut menepuk kedua tangannya tanda tugasnya sudah selesai.

.

.

.

"Hoy…Ryuuzaki ini baju yang bisa kau pakai…"ucap Light sambil menunjuk lipatan beberapa pakaian disofa setelah Ryuuzaki membuka pintu kamar mandi.

CKLEK

"UGH!" geram Light melihat Ryuuzaki yang tak berbusana dan hanya menggenakan handuk berwarna putih.

'_Di-dia..six pack?..ngak kusangka..._' batin Light sedang berkecamuk.

"Hng…? Light-chan?"Tanya Ryuuzaki sambil memakai kaos berwarna hitam lengan panjang.

Light tiba-tiba berdiri dari sofanya dan segera menuju kamar mandi melewati Ryuuzaki.

"A-aku mau mandi dulu…! Kalau kau lapar makanan sudah ada ditempatnya…jadi kalau kau mau silakan duluan…"ucap Light dari balik kamar mandi.

Ryuuzaki hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

"Wanita…" gumamnya menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

Light membasuh badannya dengan air hangat yang dipasangnya dibath tub, baru beberapa menit Light berendam didalamnya kulitnya berubah menjadi kemerahan.

"_Apa yang terjadi padaku..?_"tanya Light bingung.

'_Kenapa sedari tadi… ketika bersama Ryuuzaki aku…deg-degan? Sementara bersama si Ryuuga aku …tenang saja?' _batinnya.

"Apa…mungkin aku..?" Tanya Light lagi.

Pluk

Dengan cepat Light menenggelamkan kepalanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

'_Ngak mungkin…!_' jeritnya dalam hati.

Selama berapa detik kepala Light muncul lagi untuk mengambil kalau ngak, anda pasti sadar apa yang akan terjadi pada chara kita yang satu ini.

.

.

.

In ?

Seorang pria berambut Raven menatap lagi layar monitornya dengan kesal, kali ini matanya menatap layar Light yang sedang berendam *dasar pervert-diketok Readers-*di bath tub.

"Light…apa yang kau lakukan…?"gumam pria itu.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Light baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil memakai mantel mandinya,dengan gesit dia menuju kamar tidurnya dimana dia selalu mengganti pakaiannya.

"Hm…malam ini aku pakai apa ya..? Nightdress atau piyama?" Tanya Light pada diri sendiri.

"Kau tau…akan lebih baik kau memilih yang pertama ,Light-chan"ujar suara itu sambil cengiran ngak jelas.

"PIKKHUU…?"ucap Light tidak jelas.*pikkhu? Sungguh kata-kata yang aneh*

"Ryuuu…zaaaakiiii!" teriak Light kesal.

.

.

.

"Dasar Ryuuzaki-baka…! Untung saja aku belum membuka mantelku…"umpat Light sambil menuju ruang makan.

Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Ryuuzaki membaca buku Sherlock Holmesnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya doang.

"Ryuuzaki…? Kau belum makan?" Tanya Light kaget.

Ryuuzaki mengongkak keatas dan tersenyum simpul.

"Heh…aku ini pria gentleman…aku ngak mungkin membiarkan wanita kelaparan sendirian,kan?" tanyanya.

DEG

"Eh?" Tanya Light.

Ryuuzaki tesenyum lagi dan menutup novelnya.

"ayo kita maam…Oh iya, kau terlihat cantik dengan piyama itu…" ajaknya dengan manja.

Light hanya bisa blushing mendengarnya dan menuju keruang makan.

.

.

.

Will continue…

Omake :

(Warning! kagak ada yang lucu di omake satu ini)

Ketika Light dan Beyond sedang makan malam bersama,entah kenapa Beyond tidak menyentuh Strawberrynya ada apa ya…?

Beyond : jiiit … (menatap Light).

Light : "Ada apa sih? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu…?"(sweatdrop)

Beyond : "Kenapa makananku beda ama makanan Light-chan?"

Light : "Kukira kau hanya makan strawberry…jadi apa yang salah?"

Beyond : "Memang…ini 'strawberry'…"(menatap makanan)

Light : "Lalu…? Lagipula strawberry kan sehat untukmu…?"

Beyond : " tapi kan ngak mesti dikasih sayuraaan!"(sambil nunjuk makanan)

Light : " EH…?"(sweatdrop lagi)

Review? Please? XD


End file.
